Ghostly teacher(Sequel to Harry Potter Ghost Prince)
by RusEmp
Summary: Four years of Hogwarts somehow passed. Sorcerer's stone was saved, Basilisk of the founder was killed. Harry's adoptive father may not get along with Sirius, but there are much more problems with the resurrected Dark Lord. Moreover, the Ministry was breathing down their necks. In attempt to avoid the Minister's intervention, Dumbledore comes up with a brilliant idea.
1. Chapter I: The anniversary gone wrong

A.N. Okay, guys, I want to make one thing clear. If something contradicts, take the fact mentioned here. As I said, I'm polishing the rough edges here.

"Alright, who said the phrase 'There is nothing to fear but the fear itself'?"

Harry rubbed his face, getting under his glasses and sighed. "Roosevelt?"

"Good one, Your Highness, can you please clarify?"

"Theodor?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. It was Franklin Roosevelt."

The teen groaned and hit the table with his head. He was a black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His real health had nothing to do with this, he had just hit his growing spurt, much to his father's delight. They were inside Harry's room within the Palace. It was much bigger than that in their family house in London. In the world where Lord Phantom was the Ghost King, living space was of no problem, or unliving, to be exact.

Harry wasn't concerned at all that his tutor was a ghost. Socrates was more interesting than Professor Binns, however philosophy was not something the teen would like to do, especially during the summer. The green skinned being of immense knowledge throughout the ages, who used to be one of the most famous philosophers of Greece, was a great tutor. Drinking a vial with horrid poison was a ticket to agony and becoming a ghost. The philosopher sighed, rubbing his short beard.

"You aren't interested in my subject, are you, young one?"

"No offense, Socrates. It's just...not my thing. Besides, I have tons of Hogwarts homework to do."

"I understand. Your father wanted you to gain knowledge of all aspects, not just magic, young prince. He is very wise."

"But if I won't need it?"

"Philosophy is not something to be taken lightly. It affects our morals and what we do in our lives. But I think you shall discuss your further education with your parent."

Suddenly the door swung open. A teenage girl ran inside. She was about the same age as Harry, but her pearly white locks could catch someone unaware. Her neon green eyes were shining brightly, reflecting off her mid tanned skin. She looked quite attractive for many in the school, not that Harry was happy about the latter thing. The girl was wearing blue hoodie and jeans, along with sneakers and red cap. No one would have guessed that she was the princess of the enormous state.

"Oh, I thought you are done already," she said.

Socrates smiled, packing his things. "Don't worry, Your Highness, we just lingered. Farewell, prince, princess," he nodded to each other respectfully and left the room.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Is there a reason for you to barge in like that, Ellie?"

The princess shrugged and sat near him. "Well, I just had an idea...wanna tag along?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Harry deadpanned.

"Oh, don't be a scaredy cat. I just thought that you needed to go for a walk, in a human world, of course."

Harry briefly looked out of the window, seeing pitch black sky, with swirling waves of green and purple.

"You DO remember that Dad wanted us to stay here with Voldemort around?"

He expected at least some self preservation from his older sister, but Ellie was just as daring as their father during his childhood. Still, after the incident with the Goblet of Fire last year she could be more careful. They both almost died in the graveyard during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Both kids were participating, despite their young age. While Harry was there because of the scheme, Ellie wanted to take part. She overstepped the protection simply, but nevertheless ingenious. She tied the piece of parchment with her name to the stone, threw it inside the Goblet, which decided to make her participant. Dumbledore had to increase protection as many other students tried to repeat her action, although he was amused by the girl's resourcefulness.

Despite two Hogwarts champions causing an uproar, everyone had to agree. However, the competition was not an obstacle to the siblings. Their opposing houses tried to instigate the rivalry, hence the badges 'Potter stinks', but it was pointless. Harry understood that Ellie had nothing to do with this. They helped each other, warning about dragons in Harry's case, Ellie helped him to find a way of breathing underwater, since she could hold breath for hours. Together they took the prize in the third trial.

The Dark Lord had come up with a scheme by turning the final prize into the Portkey. Ellie being half-ghost had a stunning effect. It would have been amusing to watch how Harry tried to fake being terrified when she was 'killed' if you knew what was going on in reality. Voldemort resurrected and dueled the teen. While no one was watching, Ellie scooped the Goblet in the right moment and they both got back to Hogwarts.

Of course, Danny believed what his children said, so did Dumbledore. The latter insisted that Harry should be moved to Dursleys, just like he often did. The old man said that protective charms could protect The Boy Who Lived, but the Ghost King declared that it was going to happen over his dead body, and that's what brought Harry in that castle, not their posh house in a world of the living. No Death Eater, not even Mr.Wallplug, as Phantom came to call the most horrible Dark Lord in history, could get Harry in another world.

The castle was much more luxurious, but communicating was more complicated. The owls just flew to their normal address, where Phantom picked them up and took home. But they were so vague, all Harry knew about the ongoing events was that Hermione was staying at the same place as Ron. The teen asked his father about it, but Danny only shrugged, saying that he wasn't really close to the others as his children were. Sure, they met a few times, Phantom even visited Weasleys' house once, during the second year, which gave them a heart attack. At the first glance they thought that Lucius Malfoy came to them. There were many similarities, surprisingly. Despite bidding farewells on friendly terms, going together to the Quidditch match, Danny wasn't exactly BFF, but the relationship was sympathetic.

"Oh, relax, it's just for half an hour. Dad shouldn't be here for long."

"Doesn't mean that we should just go despite what he said."

"C'mon, Harry, no one will find out. It's just a short walk. It will be good for your health, the Ghost Zone isn't exactly a place for humans."

Harry didn't complain about being there, the Ghost Zone was his home, just as much as for the other denizens of the realm. He had all entertainment he could wish for, they even could go swimming in the nearby lake. It was easier for Harry to travel now, once he got a broom during the first year of studying. Of course, it broke later, and Phantom got him the newest model, but it still allowed to move between chunks of land.

Sighing, the teen leaned back in his chair, dropping his pen. "What exactly do you offer?"

"Just a short walk near our home. Dad won't notice. He went to FarFrozen to do stuff."

There WAS a considerable distance, Harry had to admit. And for them it was simple to get into the human world through the portal. Deciding that he really needed a break from the studying, it was summer, after all, the teen got up from his seat and followed Ellie out of the room, putting a sweatshirt above his T. It should have been evening, and they were known to be quite chilly in London. Two siblings went through the vast corridors of their home.

The teens didn't have a chance to see the castle during the previous king's rule. It was one of their favorite night stories when they were little, about how their father became the Slayer of Pariah and therefore claimed the throne. The children only saw the castle with Phantom's personal touch. The King didn't need that Keep, whose insides were filled with labyrinthine corridors, full of traps the paranoidal monarch had put, not to mention the horrid look of the castle itself. Fully remodeled, it was a beautiful marble structure, more of a palace than a castle, and it was harder to get lost, even if there was about hundred rooms. Despite the appearance, all modern technologies were present.

Going through the corridors, walking on the red carpet and passing the iron suits of armor, the children entered the throne room. It wasn't big, the most pompous thing was probably the tall pitch black throne. But the children paid no attention to the room and went to the opposite door, closing it once they went through. They then went down the spiral staircase. Phantom liked to keep everything in close proximity to himself, including the gateway between two worlds. The small room had only one distinct feature - the hexagonal metal structure, which was closed at the moment.

Smirking, Ellie approached the control panel, cracking her hands. "Give me a sec."

She looked at one of the lower panels, covered by a small cap. The girl removed it, but saw a yellow sticky note.

"Fat chance," she read with a deadpan expression.

"Looks like Dad has found out you have similar fingerprints," Harry said with amusement at his father's reaction.

Ellie's lips thinned as she looked at where the finger scanner used to be. Yes, instead of scolding, Phantom just made a laugh out of them. He was either the best or the worst father there was. But Danny didn't take into account his daughter's stubbornness. Ellie kneeled near the panel and phased off the wall, taking a look at the insides. Harry blinked.

"You aren't serious, right?"

"Have I ever failed you, bro?" The girl asked, rummaging through the wires.

"Well, I do remember one time we got caught because of you."

"Oh, common, are you still sore about this?"

"You don't know how it feels to sign Lockheart's photos for a few hours. You got a slack off."

Ellie snickered. "Okay, you got me. It seems that Dad has removed the scanner but not the wiring...if I reconnect these two..."

She finished her work and, with a zap, the metal doors slid open, revealing the swirling black and green vortex.

"See? And you said that that club was pointless," the girl nudged her brother with a smirk.

"Wait, are they actually teaching breaking into control systems?!" Harry asked, rubbing his hand.

"Nah, just...side sources. Anyways, let's go already."

The raven haired teen was definitely going to ask his sister more. The kids went through the portal with no effort, exiting in a room with metal walls and furniture. It was full of different beakers and scrap pieces. Fiddling with ectoplasmic technologies was Phantom's favorite hobby, he liked to invent different things, studying the properties of the liquid flowing through his veins. The generator of his own creation was serving the entire neighborhood, making the neighbors wonder why their bills were so little.

The children went upstairs, to what seemed like a usual household. Because it was, something else would have looked unusual among the fancy, but lookalike houses of Kensington. Ellie helped her brother to phase through the door by turning them both intangible. They didn't have the keys from the door. The streets of that prestigious district were not devoid of people, moreover, there were tourists among the passer byes. Nevertheless, no one spotted two kids coming out of nowhere.

"So, where to?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Ellie grinned, continuing to walk forward.

The boy made no further attempt to pry. He just took a look around, taking a deep breath. Harry wanted to be angry with his father for putting him on what reminded house arrest, when everything he had done was telling that Voldemort was alive. And his reward was to be stuck in the Ghost Zone for four solid weeks, completely cut off from the magical world, reduced to wandering among the almost empty palace! How could Dumbledore have forgotten him so easily? Why had Ron and Hermione got together without inviting him along, too? How much longer was he supposed to endure Sirius telling him to sit tight and be a good boy; or resist the temptation to write to the stupid Daily Prophet and point out that Voldemort had returned? Not that he received any newspapers.

Yet, Harry couldn't bring himself to be angry. Deep within he understood that Phantom was trying to protect him. Ron and Hermione could write to him more, Sirius could tell his godson something more than to stay put, or how he didn't trust Danny. But the ghost was keeping his children company as much as he could. They even spent entire evenings playing videogames. How come he was so good was beyond their knowledge. His attention made Harry bare that lockdown easier, but the teen still thought that Phantom was being too overprotective.

Once Harry snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that they were not on the pavement anymore. It was a pathway of the park. A place which he knew really well, for their family visited the place a lot, because it was really close to their home. The teen blinked in realization and looked at his sister in surprise.

"Hyde Park?" He asked.

Ellie turned around and smiled broadly. "Well, yes," she made a pause.

They were surrounded by thick trees and bright green lawns. The wind was slowly blowing, and the nearest person was about thirty meters away. The girl kept smiling, wondering if her brother could figure everything out by himself.

"It's been ten years," Ellie added.

Harry then understood. "I met Dad here."

"That's why I thought it would be nice to come here...It was Dad's idea, he was really sad that he couldn't do that."

"Why have I not seen this?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise," Ellie shrugged at such an obvious thing.

She then hugged Harry tightly. "It's awesome to have you around, lil bro, even if you have a habit of getting us in trouble. It would have been boring without ya."

The boy was touched by her words. He hugged his sister in return. His foster family were the closest people in his life, more than his cousin's ever was. He was lucky to meet someone so kind as Phantom. For all he knew, a small child on a cold night could meet someone cruel, or worse, meet the policemen who would return him back to Dursleys. Both alternatives were horrible, but the little boy didn't think two steps ahead. He just wanted to get away from the abusive family. But he was loved in his new family, it was weird in many aspects, but he wasn't 'normal' either.

"Thank you, sis. I needed this," Harry said.

"No kidding," Ellie beamed at him. "Let's go now, we have plenty of time and I have plenty of pocket money. I really need ice-cream right now."

The raven haired boy laughed. "Alright, if you say so."

They went to the nearest stand and got themselves a treat. Muggle and Magic sweets alike were unique in their own way. The latter lacked many sorts of ice-cream. Ellie payed for everything, saying that that was to celebrate the anniversary. Harry had his own money, he was, in reality, immensely rich and without his parent's wealth. But those were Wizarding coins, besides, going to Gringotts was not an option. He could withdraw money whenever he wanted, Danny said as such, trusting his son's responsibility.

The children just enjoyed the ice-cream, walking down the stone path. Harry wandered off to his thoughts, but Ellie yet again snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I can't believe you made it all the way here," she said.

"What do you mean?"

Ellie turned her neon green eyes at him. "It's really far from Little Whinging. And for five years old to go so far..."

"I didn't think back then," Harry mumbled. "I just remember being really exhausted. And hungry."

The girl chuckled. "Ah, little human. Getting hungry so quickly."

"You are half human, too," Harry nudged her with amused expression, before they laughed.

"Look, Harry, I wanted to ask you something. You seem thoughtful lately. Is everything alright?" Ellie asked with sudden serious expression.

"Yeah...I guess."

"That didn't sound really convincing," The ghost girl said dryly.

"Okay, I just...I'm tired of not knowing anything going on. Ron and Hermione have fun in the Burrow, while I'm stuck here, studying during my holidays. Voldemort could be hiding in that bush, but I wouldn't know that, because no one cared to tell me. What's the point in hiding, if I don't even know where he is!" He exploded.

"I know no more than you, bro. But maybe that's because they don't know anything as well?"

"Are we talking about Dad? The one whose spies can turn invisible and overhear every conversation?"

"To send someone to spy, you need to know where to send them."

Harry became quiet. Ellie got a point. "I guess you are right...It's not like Voldemort would like to show his pretty face to everyone."

"See?" The girl smirked. "Sirius is wanted, he can't just send letters around. I don't like what he says about Dad, though. But his face once he realized we are siblings was priceless."

The young wizard remembered that moment during the third year. He didn't know the reason why Sirius and Danny hated each other. Because it started long before his birth. Although, Phantom didn't show this at all, the ghost treated the escaped 'criminal' like he was not even there. That's why housing Black at their home was out of question. Danny probably remained calm with him just for Harry's sake. After all, that man was his foster son's only tie to his real family. But Sirius was terrified once he found out.

"It's a bit chilly, don't you think?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, and it's getting dark...wait a second...YOU are COLD?!"

The girl came to the same realization. She couldn't just feel the low temperatures caused by weather, the ice core protected her. The nearest lantern flickered. It was surprisingly empty, and the remaining people felt the cold, too, thinking that they should go somewhere to the warmer place. Two kids looked at each other.

"We've got to get out of here!" Harry exclaimed.

"To where? These things can fly, let me remind you!" Ellie responded, still following her brother on a quick pace.

"We must find some crowdy area, they won't dare to go there."

"They are invisible to muggles! Why should the Dementors care?"

"They don't, but their bosses will!"

At this moment Ellie wondered why her brother was in Griffndor. He probably got such way of thinking from Danny. But as if the Dementors knew about the maneuver, there was not a single sole around. How was that even possible? How did they find them so soon and why did they even pursue them? They hadn't done anything illegal. Oh, it just had to be the only day Harry stepped out of their home. The Dementors must have been patrolling. Specifically for them.

They got to the iron fence. Behind the outside bushes they could see the moving lights of passing cars. Ellie was about to phase them through. The cold was so intense they were shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up their arms and the hairs on the back of their necks were standing up. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. They were close. When the girl grabbed his hand, they heard something in the place apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry And Ellie felt horrible jolts of dread as they stood trembling in the freezing air.

"Well, are you going to do anything?" The boy exclaimed, snapping his sister out of her trance.

Ellie nodded and was about to jump through the wall, when something cut them off from retreat. There was a hovering dark figure, dressed in torn robes covering the entirety of its body, but the gray, slimy hands. It threateningly approached them. The kids retreated, preparing to kick that thing into oblivion it came from. Harry brandished his black wand, and Ellie's hand flowed with deathly green color. The blasts couldn't harm the foul apparitions, but they could give Harry enough time to concentrate.

Dementors were kind of a bother to such things. The feeling of dread was already overfilling their stomachs. Ellie's signal was a shot she made, but not at the one in front, at the one who tried to crawl behind them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry exclaimed.

An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; it's antlers caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated. Harry then turned around, only to find Dementor mere inches from his face. He was saved by a green beam sending the creature away. He snapped back from the near-death trance.

"Get it!" He commanded to his stag patronus. It hit Dementor in the chest, and the creature flew off like its comrade.

Ellie extinguished the green flicker in her palm, swiping her blue hoodie. She only looked at her brother grimly.

"We've got to go home."

"Yeah...nice idea. I need chocolate," Harry rubbed his eyes.

They went in direction of the house. With the Dementors away, the lights returned and the weather became better. No one said anything on their way. The children were still affected by what the foul creatures had done, feeling sad and nasty. They had lost the track of time, forgetting how they got to the house. Ellie phased them in, before finally being able to say anything.

"Dad has to know about this," she mumbled. "We have to tell him."

"No kidding. We are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, I think you already are," a low voice sounded from the living room.

Their heads snapped in the direction of the sound, making their already pale faces white as paper sheets. Against the doorway was standing a man, leaning against the wall. He was tall, with burly build and firm traits of the face. He looked to be around thirty, with spiky stark white hair, neon eyes, which glowed brightly in the half lit room, giving an ominous feeling, and were reduced to slits as Phantom narrowed them.

"What an interesting day you must have had," he commented sarcastically, standing away from the wall. "May I ask, why do I come home, only to find out that my children are gone and that my portal is hijacked? Furthermore, why do I receive a Howler?" Phantom held a letter with his middle and pointing fingers. "And look at the stamp. It is from the Ministry."


	2. Chapter II: The offer

"Well?" Danny asked, his look unwavering and stern. "You better tell me BEFORE I open this pretty white envelope. I'm not eager to hear everything from it."

"Dad, it's not our fault!" Ellie exclaimed.

"There were Dementors!" Harry added.

Phantom only raised his eyebrow, surprisingly black, considering the rest of his hair being white as snow. "Dementors? All the way down south?" He asked, without showing any sign of believing them.

"Yes! Two of them!" The boy raised his voice, with a note of annoyance. It was obvious that Phantom noticed it, and wasn't pleased. Thankfully, he decided not to comment on this so as not to get distracted from the matter at hand.

Danny told them to sit in the living room, which, despite being uninhabited for a long time, was always clean. The flames in the fireplace were finishing their dinner consisting of dry pine wood. The kids proceeded to explain the situation to him, while Phantom kept the neutral expression. It was more torturous for the children to see their father silent, and his feared stare worked even on them. He never shouted at them, and it worked better than any yell. But Danny had to admit, they did look rather pale.

"Okay then," he mumbled. "Let's hear why the Ministry is eager to talk."

With a single swipe the envelope was opened. The letter started to float, its sealing wax turning into a shape of the lips. Instead of shouting, however, like it's name implied, it started to talk in official tone.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

We regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a. m. on the twelfth of August.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic"

The letter burst into flames, reducing to ashes and falling on the floor. The entire room was silent. The weight of the situation was unbearable, Harry was only vaguely aware of his surroundings, as he stared at the pile of ashes. Inside his head, all was icy and numb. One fact had penetrated his consciousness like a paralysing dart. He was expelled from Hogwarts. He was never going back.

Ellie watched her brother with immense sympathy and sadness. She felt so sorry for him. Occasionally she glanced at her father, whose expression was thoughtful. But she knew Danny, his emotions were seen through the neutral expression. He wasn't angry at all anymore. It seemed that the punishment was not required. He was sad, but she couldn't imagine how, Phantom was familiar with the feeling Harry was going through. He put a hand on his son's shoulder, gripping it gently, not enough to feel the slightest pang of pain, but enough to call attention.

"Sorry for not believing you two. Patronus can be used only for one thing," Danny mumbled.

Harry didn't say anything. He only stormed upstairs, into his room in the house. Ellie followed him slowly, and Danny didn't argue.

Phantom was about to pay an immediate visit, protocols be damned. And the Ministry better hope he wasn't going to destroy half of their shiny offices. Suddenly he heard an owl howl as the letter dropped down into fireplace, barely sliding above the flames and falling on the floor. Curious, Danny kneeled and picked it up. Phantom read what was written there.

"What could you possibly need, Dumbledore?" He mumbled.

He threw away the letter. The ghost went to his room, putting on the clothes appropriate for the place he was going to visit. It wasn't much, for he was hurrying, so he just put on the nearest black french coat over his T-shirt, covering everything by white cloak. Danny then went down, as a black cane flew into his hand. He may not have a wand, but imitating one, combining something cool looking with a distraction was perfect. It was a scheme he came up with years ago. But what he lacked with the absence of wand, he compensated with the power of his own.

Black smoke surrounded him, before he made a step on the highly polished, dark wood floor. Teleportation worked just fine. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly noticeboard. The wall's on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh; on the right-hand side, short queues were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart to their homes after the long day.

As he set the cane on the floor, Phantom looked around, searching for one certain person. He soon found him. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a blue cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots, which peaked slightly from under the long clothes. He was watching the golden fountain in the center of the hall. Danny approached the old man, his white boots and cane resonating off the stone floor. Phantom stopped by the side from Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Phantom," Dumbledore greeted, looking at the much younger man."It is good to see you."

His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice

"Wish I could say the same thing, Old Man. Why did you call me?"

Dumbledore didn't react on the stark haired man's disrespect. Phantom had been like that ever since his children's first year at Hogwarts. In his opinion, the Headmaster let too many nasty accidents happen with Harry and Ellie. To let a freaking BASILISK wander around the castle, let the siblings into the pit created by one of the founders, let Dementors into school, let a maniac, who was actually a Death Eater, teach the children. No wonder Danny disliked him a lot.

"We have to convince the Ministry that Harry is innocent. Your presence could add some points."

"Fine. Do we need to go that office or what?"

"Since it is not just some usual person, I think applying to the Minister directly will do best."

"Are we talking about the same Minister whose lapdogs drop buckets of dirt on my children and you?"

"You seem to be on edge, Mr. Phantom."

"Of course I am," Danny mumbled, before taking a sigh, rubbing his face with a free hand.

They went through the corridors, and Phantom noticed that the people looked at his companion with curiousity, awe and fear. Yes, he had read the newspapers. 'The Prophet' was a waste of paper, but Danny didn't know how to break the news to his children. They thought that Harry and Ellie were liars and openly declared so. It was certainly too late now, when his son was in an aftershock condition. Phantom was going to make the Ministry do what he needed if they weren't going to take back their accusations.

"Tell me, Mr. Phantom, how did it happen?"

"They disobeyed my instructions to stay put. At home they are protected immensely. Voldemort doesn't know about our address, most probably. But he also has to get in, which is impossible by itself. Dementors must have been patrolling. It couldn't be a coincidence, someone sent them and someone ignored their presence here."

"Your deducting skills sure are impressive," Dumbledore commented, his eyes twinkling. "Why only Harry is charged?"

"Because Ellie doesn't carry her wand around as much. Besides, she can't use patronus. I'm more interested in why Harry wasn't given a warning first. They straightforwardly accused and expelled him."

"Indeed it is strange," The Professor said as they turned around the corner. "So it shouldn't be hard to convince Cornelius."

They entered the room. If there was a stereotype of the bureaucrat's office, the Minister's fit it completely. Stacks of documents, paper planes delivering the messages, landing on the black desk. There were shelves with different peculiar things to make the gloomy and choking atmosphere of the office more bearable. There were two people in the room, and both sets of eyes were turned to the guests.

In the center was a portly little man with rumpled grey hair. He was wearing a suit more appropriate for university graduation, square hat included. Another was more ugly. The aged woman was wearing the fluffy pink cardigan and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Her puffy broad face, with a slack, wide mouth, a short neck, gave Danny the impression that she was going to catch the fly, which was moving around the room, with a long tongue and eat it.

"Dumbledore, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" The man exclaimed angrily, getting up from his seat.

"Hello to you too, Cornelius," The Professor greeted without any care about the manners. "I think it is obvious that I am here because of Harry."

"Yes, should have guessed," the Minister said dryly.

"Do you want me to call the security, Cornelius?" The woman said in a sugary tone, holding the same nasty smile.

"No need, Dolores, let's hear them first. And who is it?"

"I'm here on behalf of my foster son. So I think I have reasons to be here," Danny said in authorative manner and crossed his hands.

It caught the officials off guard. "W-what do you mean? Our documents clearly state that Harry James Potter lives with his uncle and aunt."

Phantom raised his eyebrow. "Are you actually telling me that you don't even know?" He whistled. "This bureaucracy is something to behold."

"Are you done?" Dolores asked with the same sweet smile.

"Shut it, lady. Big guys are talking."

The smile fell.

"This is outrageous. You send the letter to my son, knowing a little to none? Furthermore, let's make it clear. You are going against the law. Harry used magic outside of the school ONCE. Where is the supposed warning?" Phantom asked, deadly calm.

But this cold tone was exactly what sent shivers down the officials' spines.

"Who are you to say such things to the Minister of Magic!?" Cornelius rose from his seat angrily.

"The one who can break your spine with a snap of his fingers," Phantom growled almost animalistically, staring into the older man's eyes with his own ones. Cornelius could swear that they were glowing.

"Gentlemen, please, let's not get too carried away," Dumbledore put in. "Cornelius, Mr. Phantom here got a point," he said calmly.

"What kind of surname is that?"

"Don't get carried away," Danny said, drumming on his cane threateningly.

As he sat on the chair, with Dumbledore following the suit, the silver eagle head on top of the wooden stick gleamed in the light of the lamp.

"The point is, Cornelius, that the law demands that Harry should be given the second chance."

The Minister sighed and sat on his seat. "If you think that you can just barge in like that..."

"Then what?" Phantom asked. "You will go against the laws?"

Cornelius gritted his teeth. Sensing his discomfort, Dumbledore continued.

"This should be considered. You can't expel Harry because he used the underage magic for the first time."

"There is Wizengamot if you want to question our judgement, Dumbledore."

"But you have expelled him before the hearing," Danny responded, just as calm as ever. From experience he knew that his inner burning rage could only backfire. However, his sarcasm couldn't be removed. "If that's the case, his expulsion should be considered there as well, not because of your own decree. And you BY NO MEANS have the right to break his wand before the according decision of the court."

That shut any argument which could emerge from Cornelius' throat. Phantom once again learned how wonderful it was to know the jurisprudence of the place you contact with. His innocent smile annoyed the Minister greatly.

"Fine. No need to go through two hearings anyways," he said dryly. "The wand can remain."

Suddenly a thought occurred in his mind. "Tell me, Professor, as you are here, how is your search of the Dark Arts teacher is going?"

"I'm yet to receive the answers from the ones I've sent the letters to. Why are you asking?"

"Well, just in case you don't find any teacher, we will be happy to assist. It's a good thing that Dolores is here, she has volunteered to teach the students."

"And I'm honored by your trust, Cornelius. I'm sure we have a lot of work ahead of us," Umbridge responded.

There was something unsettling about her, and that wasn't just her ugly face and sugary voice. And Danny was sure as hell he wasn't going to let her anywhere near his children.

"Then I think we will be leaving, won't we?" Dumbledore looked at Phantom.

"Yes, we are done here," Danny rose from his seat.

The two guests went to the entrance. As they walked through the dark corridors back to the entrance, Phantom suddenly stepped in front of the old man.

"Dumbledore, what do you know about that woman?"

"Dolores? My old memory is getting dusty but I think I remember her. Slytherin, I think. Her pure-blooded ideals are something to behold. Just like her cruelty. I heard that her predecessor mysteriously disappeared."

Danny stared at him, not letting the Professor to pass. "You are not seriously considering her to be put in that place?"

"I won't have any choice if I get no response. And of that I have little doubts."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Well, I actually wanted to offer you to become a teacher."

Danny froze. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Dumbledore, I...do you know ANYTHING about me?"

The Professor blinked. "I don't quite understand you. How about we talk this through in my office? We can use the floo powder."

Danny sighed. Well, he wasn't losing much from the talk, but he wasn't going to spill the beans either. After he agreed to the old man's proposal, they used the peculiar magical transportation system. Through one fireplace to another, by throwing a handful of what seemed like dust into the fire and stepping into it. Phantom preferred such way to transgression, at least his insides weren't churned upside down. Neither of those rivaled his own teleportation, or in and out portals, but between the two he'd choose the powder.

Danny looked around the Headmaster's office, finding nothing different from the last time he was here in the end of the last year.

"So, why do you think you aren't suitable for the job?" Dumbledore asked as he sat on the chair.

"Because I have no experience whatsoever," Phantom responded as if it was obvious.

He was lying, he taught his daughter the powers, his son hand-to-hand combat, and both of them went through additional education by him when they were young. Mostly in ectology and ectophysics.

"And why should it appear if you don't try?" The old man's eyes twinkled. "Lemon drop?" He offered a candy.

"No, thanks."

"Mr. Phantom," he sighed. "It is very unlikely that they would agree to the post. You don't want to let your children be taught by such a woman."

"I don't want, but neither I overestimate my talents."

"Aren't you the one who is angry at me for employing questionable people? Back then I had no choice as well."

Danny sighed. He got a point. Phantom couldn't tell the main reason he disagreed. After all, he couldn't do magic at all anymore. Suddenly the door swung open. A man went into the room, it was one Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth. He usually dressed in flowing black robes. The man had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

"Finally you are here, Albus," he said in his usual low tone.

"Hey, Sev!" Danny called.

Snape turned his head to the man and raised his eyebrow.

"Daniel," he said in a strange manner. Somehow, Severus managed to combine welcoming tone towards his only friend with an exasperation and tremor of the frustration to come. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask your boss," Danny pointed at Dumbledore. "He is offering me a nice spot in the DADA classroom."

Snape looked at the Headmaster. "I was going to ask to give ME this position."

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "I thought we have talked this through."

"And that is why you are making an offer to the one who can't cast any spells?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Two other men froze, making Severus realize something. "You haven't told him about your predicament," he concluded.

"What did he mean, Mr. Phantom?"

"He meant that my wand has been broken," Danny sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Thanks a lot, Sev."

"Why didn't you buy a new one?"

"Because the American Ministry did this, and I don't want to interfere with the law. And no, I'm not saying why they did this."

"You did several spells during the last year," Dumbledore said, recalling the past events.

"There are other things but magic and muggle techs," Danny responded enigmatically.

"Can it be taught?"

"If I could teach this, no questions would have been asked. There is only one student who can do this and that's my daughter."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard. "Hm...but what if you teach something else? There isn't a certain program, and you aren't supposed to necessarily demonstrate all the spells."

"Or you could give Severus this job," Danny pointed at his friend with the cane. "He is more than capable. And finding potions teacher should be far easier."

"That is not possible, Mr. Phantom. Please, it will be better for all of us if you accept."

"Better accept this, Professor," Severus sighed, crossing his hands. "He is not going to back off."

Dumbledore sighed again, trying to think up a plan.

"Very well, I can see that you don't want to teach, I guess I should wait for response from others. However, let's get to something important. I'd suggest that your children should spend the rest of their summer in another, just as secure place."

"Why and where? If those are Dursleys..."

"No need to blow up my office again, Mr. Phantom. No, I'm not talking about them, I saw that it is pointless trying to convince you here. I'll give you the address. There are the headquarters of Order of the Phoenix."

"So, we are going to do more than just sit our asses now?"

"We have done a lot, your purpose was to look over Harry."

"So you were hiding everything even from me...such trust."

"We just knew that you would tell Potter," Severus sighed.

They got a point, making Phantom rub his face.

"Fine. Just give me the address and we will see there."


	3. Chapter III: Paranoidal old man

A.N. I hate copying the book, but sometimes it is necessary for maintaining the line of events.

Harry and Ellie noticed that their father had been fussing around for some reason. They were told to stay at the house in the human world, while Danny was going back and forward between two worlds. Finally he settled down in Harry's room, where everyone was. Phantom was glad to announce to his son that the expulsion from the school was delayed. There were no words to describe how happy and relieved Harry was.

Even if there was a hearing, knowing his father, the boy was confident that everything was fine. However, the teens were surprised when Danny barged into the room, interrupting their round of Street Fighter.

"Alright, kids, we are leaving," he informed them.

"Where?" Harry raised an eyebrow behind his glasses.

"Well, this incident attracted too much attention. It seems that Dumbledore has been hiding a lot from me as well. Sneaky little ass...ahem. Your things are already packed, as you can see, even your evil owl, Harry."

"Hedwig is not evil," the teen deadpanned.

"Tell this to my bleeding finger," Phantom shrugged calmly, making Ellie giggle.

Hedwig hissed. For some reason the owl disliked its master's father. Danny was about to go out of the room, when they all heard a crash on the first floor. There was silence for a few seconds, then voices.

"Burglars?" The kids asked simultaneously.

"Those have to be the noisiest ones," Danny deadpanned. "Stay here unless I call."

"But..."

"It's an order, Harry James Phantom," The adult said sternly, before taking the cane and going out of the room. "We don't need you using magic now of all times."

Ellie looked at her brother, a mute message going between them.

Danny went downstairs, his footsteps not letting a single sound come from the wooden stairs. Through the turned off lights, he saw several silhouettes in the kitchen, which had no walls between itself and the living room. He counted eight, which completely dispersed the theory of burglars. The group was too large. They whispered among themselves, loud enough for the half ghost to hear. And from that talk Danny understood who that were. The man rolled his neon eyes and clapped his hands twice, turning on the lights.

"There is such thing as knocking," he deadpanned.

"How did you do that?" said the witch who had been holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. Danny calmly shrugged, leaning on the cane.

"Muggle stuff. The lightbulbs react to the clapping. Now, may I ask why you barge into my house?"

"You are quite calm." said a bald black wizard standing furthest back; he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear.

"I can cast a Cruciatus with a move of my eyebrow," Danny smiled sweetly. "Why am I supposed to be nervous? Besides, I can recognize Lupin everywhere."

Remus jumped at his words. He looked younger than many, but grey hair were seen on his head. His clothes were extremely shabby and patched, and he looked tired and ill, pretty much like all the time.

"Good day, Daniel."

"I didn't know you knew each other." said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back.

"It was a long while ago," Rimus said.

"When Sirius and Severus were ready to kill each other."

Yes, the memory of the encounter was still quite vivid. Danny's and Lupin's respective friends almost started a fight, and they had to separate them. There wasn't much interaction between them, but Phantom realized that he was a werewolf. Too unfortunate for poor Remus.

"Anyways, fluffy," Danny crossed his hands, looking at Lupin. "You haven't answered my question."

"We were sent to guard Potter to safety."

Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Danny through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue–the magical eye that could see through walls, doors, and the back of Moody's own head.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "That old stump is too freaking paranoid. I was just about to move out. I'll call the kids."

"No need," Moody said, pointing his staff at the spot in the living room. "They are already here."

Phantom looked there. One his word was enough for Ellie to drop invisibility from herself and her brother. She laughed nervously. Luckily for them, Danny was in no mood for scolding them. Several wizards blinked.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," the purple haired witch said. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," the black wizard added. "He looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, "Lily's eyes."

Harry was at loss about what to say in such situation, so he just stood there awkwardly, waving slightly. He didn't like the look Danny was giving him, the teen dreaded the talk which was to come.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

Danny rubbed his temples. And they called him paranoid. "You would have been dead if the Death Eaters had such speed. Who is my godfather, Harry?"

"A fruitloop," the teen said nervously.

"Yes, that's him," Danny confirmed to everyone's confusion.

"Eh...what does that mean?" The witch asked.

"That one Vlad Masters is an insufferable old man in serious need of cat. He actually got one, I recall. And named it after my mother," he shuddered. "Anyways, mind introducing yourself or I'll have to give you nicknames? You don't want that."

The kids approached them, and Lupin shook Harry's hand, and the boy seemed happy to see his former teacher again.

"Glad to see you," Remus smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry smiled as well.

Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Phantoms' many labour-saving appliances.

"This is Alastor Moody," Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably. It felt odd to be introduced to somebody he'd thought he'd known for a year. Ellie had similar thoughts, while Danny remained as stoic as ever.

Moody noticed that look. He understood that the tiniest hostile move in the wrong direction was going to cause an immediate reaction, judging from a firm grip on the cane. He guessed that that was the wand hidden inside. Moody wasn't far from truth, but Danny could do a lot and without it. The ex-auror suspected that the words about Cruciatus were not an exaggeration.

"And this is Nymphadora..."

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

Danny chuckled. "Daniel Phantom. Who prefers to be called Danny," he jokingly introduced himself in response.

"I like the guy," Tonks responded.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," he indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed, "Elphias Doge," the wheezy-voiced wizard nodded, "Dedalus Diggle"

"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-coloured top hat.

Everyone tried to remember when and where had they met.

"Emmeline Vance," a stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head, "Sturgis Podmore," a square-jawed wizard with thick straw-coloured hair winked, "and Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved from next to the microwave, which had caught her interest.

"Well," Phantom tapped on the cane. "Dinner, anyone?"

Everyone politely refused. It didn't stop Danny from reaching into the counter and grabbing a Mars bar. "Your loss, my gain," he said a bit smugly.

"That's quite a crowd," Ellie noted.

"Yeah, well, the more the better, girl," said Moody darkly.

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very clean here, isn't it?" Tonks asked, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards? Are you a muggle born?" She looked at Danny.

"Varies on who you ask," he shrugged. "Does a squib of an ancient wizarding family count as a non magical parent?"

Tonks looked thoughtful. "Maybe."

"I have the servants to keep the house clean," Danny answered her previous question. "We have been spending summer in my palace not so far."

"You...have a palace?" Kingsley asked.

"And a few castles around the world. And a yacht. And many other things I'm lazy to tell about. I am rich as hell, take that mom and dad, who is worthless now..."

Someone whistled. Danny realized what he had just blurted out. He became greener a bit, which confused the others even more.

"Anyways," said Harry slowly. "Look," he turned back to Lupin, "what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol..."

Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again, and Moody growled, "Shut up!"

"Or what? Wall plug nose overhears?" Danny snapped at such words directed to his son. Someone almost fainted.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck–ever since that scum wore it..."

And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.

"Someone, get me a glass of water," Moody requested.

Harry was the first to do that. As he was pouring the water from the sink, the teen could feel the pressure of multiple gazes on him. It was starting to get annoying. It's like they didn't know what a running water was.

"Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"Don't tell me that you are going to use brooms," Danny whispered. His daughter supported her father. They could fly, for Clockwork's sake.

Harry on the other hand, seemed excited about such opportunity.

"It's the only way," Remus explained. "The children are too young to Apparate. The Floo network is being watched and unregistered portkey is going to be added to Harry's list of charges."

Danny sighed. "Go fetch your things kids."

Ellie and Harry complied. Tonks volunteered to come with them, she probably was curious of the house filled with muggle stuff.

Meanwhile Phantom looked at the rest of the group.

"So...you are not exactly what we have imagined," Kingsley said slowly.

"Really now, and what did you expect? A snobbish Malfoy-alike?"

"Actually..."

Danny rubbed his temples. "Nevermind."

"And who exactly are you? I mean..."

"A man who has a lot of money, connections in several muggle governments, not to mention my...other accomplices."

"Sounds fishy," Moody grunted.

"My younger days were full of things one can consider illegal," Danny shrugged. "Nothing malicious, but illegal."

"Meaning..."

"I'm not going to elaborate," Danny tapped on his cane. "You are going to keep asking...hands off the blender, you don't won't to chop off your fingers!"

"Hey, Dad, we are done!" Ellie said, falling through the ceiling with several suitcases. The wizards only stared at the display.

Harry carried his own cases downstairs some time later.

"Thanks for help," he said, narrowing his eyes and making his sister whistle innocently.

"Is there anything else which needs to be done?" Remus asked Danny politely.

"I'll lock the door and that's enough," Phantom shrugged. "I've made the servants aware that we will be absent for a while. Actually, how about we just use...I dunno, a car?"

"Uhm...Dad, I'd like to fly," Harry said.

"Yep. Me too," Ellie smiled.

The stark haired man sighed. "What am I going to do with you, rascals?" He asked dramatically. "Fine. Wait. How did you manage to land? There are always people outside."

"We landed in the park and walked here," Tonks explained.

After Moody put some kind of spell on Harry for fooling unsuspecting muggles, the entire procession went outside. They noticed an audience, as it wasn't the most empty area of London. Phantom smiled at one of them.

"Hello, David, what's up?" He asked.

"Uhm, as much as I am happy to see you again, Daniel...where are you going?"

"Oh, masquerade party. Today it's wizarding stuff. Those are my friends."

"Then why don't you wear anything?" David asked.

"My things are there in place. They are quite uncomfortable. Well, got to go, good evening, say hello to Samantha from me."

Danny followed the group. Kingsley leaned closer to the man.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Former minister."

Everyone just stared at him again, while the kids just rolled their eyes. Their father had not the most pleasant trait of rubbing his achievements into someone's face. At least those were achievements, not some inherited titles. Maybe because of it Danny was doing that, to show that he ascended from nothingness, because no one had believed in him.

As they got to the secluded area, the wizards started preparing for the takeoff. Danny and his daughter meanwhile smirked at each other.

"You don't have any brooms?" Remus asked.

"We will get there just as quick," Phantom said. "We will be near, believe me."

Harry knew just what his family planned on doing. Soon the group departed, off into the sky atop of the brooms. The ghosts simply became invisible, deciding to stick closer to the procession. It was a rather simple ordeal. But the look of megapolis from above was majestic. A childish excitement came over Ellie, who quickly separated from the rest of the group, making twists in the air impossible on the brooms. The adult ghost was calm about her wandering off, it wasn't the first time, she could find her way around. She would probably take a photo on Big Ben. Another one.

Danny just sticked closer to Harry, watching that nothing happened. The teen suddenly sighed.

"I know you are here, Dad."

"What gave me away?" The disembodied voice asked.

"You are always watching," the teen said dryly. Even the strong wind wasn't enough for the ghost not to hear it.

"Not without a reason. We have to talk, by the way, but not here."

Soon the center of the megapolis was replaced by its outskirts. Harry wondered about where they were going, but definitely not in direction of the only entrance to the wizarding world known to him. The teen guessed that he shouldn't be surprised, wizards were among the muggles, some of them at least. How else would half-bloods come to life? Maybe they were going to the Burrow? Harry cherished that hope, but at the same time he was in two minds about the opportunity of meeting his friends. Both happy and eager to talk about certain...issues.

The night wasn't the warmest one, despite the scorching weather during the day. And the height didn't make it any better. The cold was getting under his skin, and Harry regretted not having taken a sweater. And the teen envied his family members. It was easy to withstand low temperatures when your heart is a literal piece of ice. Literally. But even this less than pleasant condition didn't stop him from eyeing the city from above. He hadn't seen it in a long while, ever since leaving from King Cross to his home.

Then, as the descent had begun, the district came into view in its full and indisputable glory. Shattered windows and street lights, the junk lying around clearly told that the city services rarely pleasured the locals' sight. Some would consider the place long abandoned, if not for several reasons. First, the city was in no condition to let the entire district be uninhabited, second, there were some aerials and smoke emitting chimneys. Apparently the houses weren't even warmed up. Then again it was summer...The most important proof were lights in some windows.

In the small square the wizards took their landing. Harry easily stepped on the grassy surface and took his lovely broom in his hand. Meanwhile he saw Tonks unbuckling his trunk. The teen approached the currently pink haired witch.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Harry," she grunted, seeing it drop on the ground from a couple of inches height.

"It's my luggage," Harry said in a dramatic voice, before picking it up in his free hand. "Let me worry 'bout that," he smirked. "Where are we, by the way?"

"From my humble observations and Dumbledore's explanation," Phantom said, coming out from nowhere and making many jump, "It's Grimmauld Place."

"How did you get here?" Kingsley asked.

Danny grinned. "That's the question we will take together to the grave then. I got your beast here," he lifted Hedwig's cage. The owl hissed at him. "I love you too."

A gust of air came out of his mouth. Suddenly from nowhere Ellie appeared nearby.

"Boo!" She exclaimed, childish as ever.

"Ellie, I can sense you on a very long distance," Phantom said, making the girl pout. "You can't sneak up on me."

"Quiet, would you?" Moody growled on a distance.

He kept fumbling through his battered coat, before taking out a small silvery device. A click followed. The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."

"I doubt it will help," Danny noted as they went forward. "People have cameras nowadays."

"Especially in places like this," Ellie grumbled, covering her nose with a hand free of luggage. It took her even less effort than her brother. That overfilled trash can could melt through things, she just knew it.

"There aren't many," Harry responded, looking around, quite surprised at this himself.

"Please, stay quiet," interrupted Remus. "We still can be heard."

It was a very reasonable argument, so the rest of the very short walk was quiet. In one of the buildings someone hadn't bothered to lower the volume of music, the ghosts could hear the rustling in the old packets, full of leftovers from local fast food. They didn't want to know to whom these sounds belonged. Phantom grew quite concerned about the place of choice. He would have never come to live in such conditions. Again. Not to mention his children. For some reason wizards tended to hide in dirty and rundown places. Take Leaky Cauldron for instance.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "You and the girl. Read and memorize."

Harry looked down at the piece of paper. Ellie immediately came up to him, their trunks bumping against each other. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Harry looked up, his confused look copying his sister's. Immediately their eyes darted around in search for the above mentioned house. Numbers ten, number eleven, in which the annoying music lover lived and refused to lower the volume, number thirteen. On the first glance it was a mistake of numbering, but it had become obvious that it was not.

"Is this thing hidden or something?" Ellie asked.

"Yep," Danny responded, making them look at him. "Look at the wall again, would you?"

The kids did just that. Now there was number twelve, right in front of their eyes! Judging from the long forgotten tunes from another window, the muggles hadn't noticed that another house just came out of nowhere. Even among the others it stood out with its grimy walls and the windows through which it was impossible to see because of the black dirt. Hopefully only on the outside it looked this way.

"Old as the world," Phantom snorted. "Know the address and the purpose, the place shall appear."

It answered the question arising in Harry's head. His sister's as well. Magic. Of course. They should have gotten used to everything being possible.

"Move along," Alastor's sharp command followed.

They went forward quietly, only steady clanking of the trunks created a noise. Up the cracked stone stairs and by the rusty and sharp iron fence.

"Let me," Lupin asked and the other wizards stepped aside, letting the man come up to the door. He tapped on the door with his wand, and everyone heard multiple clanks and clicks. That was one hell of a paranoia.

The door was opened and the entire procession went in, under the request not to go far and touch anything. Moody stayed behind to return the light the taxpayers paid for and he had borrowed. Meanwhile the family could take a look at the interior. Actually, no, the darkness was impossible to see through. Phantom's palm suddenly glowed with bright green light, scaring the wizards once again. It is as if each his action did that. He was getting annoyed at this, but it wasn't something he had not expected. Thankfully they didn't see that his green eyes really glowed.

"Neat place," he commented, looking at the visible rips on the wallpapers.

"Smelly," Harry added.

"Like someone died in here," Ellie put in. "My nose needs healing."

"We are working on it," Responded Tonks as Moody finally shuffled in. "But I agree with...what's your name again?"

"Danielle. Ellie for short, not Dani, cause me and Dad have similar sounding names then."

The woman chuckled. Harry had a nice foster family. "Can someone turn the lights already?"

"Coming, coming, keep your voice down," Alastor shushed everyone yet again.

With a hissing sound the gas lamps turned on. No electricity, Phantom deduced, while the children kept ogling the unusual place. Only houses above hundred years old had those lamps. Back then even lightbulbs were amazing. His belongings were elsewhere, anyway. Danny didn't plan on staying here constantly. The stark haired man flickered his hand and the light in his gloved hand disappeared. Now being able to see everything, the guests took the sight of the place which looked like a haven for a sociopathic madman. Cobwebs everywhere their eyes fell on, a carpet which looked like a wild beast had a rampage on it. And serpents. Someone was obsessed with serpents so much that there were pieces of interior looking like one.

A series of footsteps was heard and the door in the opposite end opened, revealing a mid aged redhead woman, who beamed at the newcomers. Although, there was something about her which made Harry worried a bit. He couldn't quite place a finger on it. He probably shouldn't jump into paranoia at every and each assumption.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid...Hello to you too, Ellie, how are you?"

The girl was also rewarded with a hug. "I'm alright, Mrs. Weasley," she smiled. "But all of that is quite sudden."

"Tell me about it," Danny muttered. "Good evening, Molly," he said calmly, but with a gentle smile.

"Daniel," she nodded. "Please, everyone come at once, the meeting has started already. He is here."

With multiple sounds voicing many emotions at once, the procession went forward. Phantom went there, too, fixing the collar of his black shirt. The siblings were about to follow, but Molly stopped them.

"No, kids, the meeting's only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall,' she added in an urgent whisper."

"Why?" Ellie whined.

"I don't want anything to wake up."

"AnyTHING?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'll explain later, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting– I'll just show you where you're sleeping."

The kids looked at their father, who was looking at the exchange. Being behind Mrs.Weasley's back, Danny smirked and winked at them. The message was understood. By the end of the evening they would know everything as it was. They loved their father.


	4. Chapter4

Phantom watched his children being led upstairs. When the creaking of an ancient staircase became quiet, he stomped in direction where everyone else had wandered off. Danny opened the door to the kitchen, being immediately greeted by the many members of the Order inside a kitchen. Crowded, and thus cramped room, was lit mostly by a fireplace at the far end of the room. Filthy pots and pans hung around the ceiling, held by stone grimy walls. Danny immediately wrinkled his nose because of the smoke. It was, once again, very sensitive.

"Ah, Mr. Phantom, I'm glad you made it," Dumbledore said from another end. "Please, close the door."

Phantom moved his palm lazily, sitting in a chair. The door shut behind him. Danny took a brief glance around, seeing some familiar faces. Some, as Severus, were pleasant meetings. Others, were like the shaggy haired man opposite of him. What an irony, they just had to end up on the opposite sides of the table. Staring at each other with the looks containing mutual dislike.

"We could do it with less fuss, Dumbledore," the half ghost commented dryly, breaking the blinking match.

"It was just a precaution," the old man smiled. "But, back to the serious matters..."

"Albus, what is HE doing here?" The same dark haired man glared at Danny, who remained calm, tapping on the silver tool in his hand.

"Because, Mr. Black," responded Phantom with a note of sarcasm. "I'm Harry's father and thus have to know about everything involving him."

"You are NOT his father," Sirius spat, crossing his hands.

"Sirius," Lupin turned to his friend. "Please, not here. Not the moment."

"I agree with Remus," Dumbledore nodded. "First, I think we should enlighten our new friend about the current ongoings."

"You'd better," noted Danny without any enthusiasm and sighed. "On this pace we will be learning about the Dark Lord's plans only after they happen."

"I understand your displeasure with being kept in the dark, Mr. Phantom. This is why you are here."

"There isn't much to tell," Arthur Weasley put in, before looking at Danny, a mute greeting passing between them. He was a thin, balding red-headed man. "You-Know-Who is trying to be as subtle as he can."

"So the Ministry wouldn't figure out," Phantom mumbled. "One problem from Voldie's list out of the way then."

A sharp intake of breath followed. "Honestly, he is like a ghost of communism, I swear." He shook his stark haired head.

Memories of the cold war era were still in his mind, when but a single mention of the ideology was regarded with a note of fear or hatred. Mostly both. He recalled his parents talking about this often. No one present probably didn't even know that the world had been on the constant verge of destruction less than ten years ago. Even if the hottest parts were already behind.

"He is gathering allies," Alastor grunted, shifting on his seat. "Mostly those who had already sided with him in the last war."

"And that would be? I mean, I wasn't involved in your British ongoings that much."

"Giants, werewolves, that sort of thing."

"I see," Danny leaned back in his seat. "Please, go ahead with what you've been talking about. I'll catch up on everything behind eventually."

Everyone was grateful for this. Otherwise the meeting would have been much longer than expected.

"Very well. As you all know, Hagrid has been sent on a mission to talk the giants out of it," Albus began. "As he is a half giant...so far it is going well. The tribe to the North-East from Minsk seems to have given him a nice welcome."

"By giving him something nasty I bet," Danny mumbled inaudibly. Maybe it was some dead rat the size of a human.

"Good news for a change!" Tonks chirped.

"I wouldn't be so optimistic," responded Sirius. "They are known to change their minds quickly. I hope Hagrid comes back in one piece."

"Sweet," Phantom noted. "The good news, I mean. But if they change their minds I can send someone eager to put a giant's head on the wall. They won't be joining anyone then."

"Is it the same person who wanted your pelt?" Snape asked with his ever present bored tone. He then drank from a goblet.

"After I threatened to throw him into prison from which there is no escape...the guy changed his mind. He is now my employee for doing some...dirty work."

The other order members got immensely curious about seeing the shared knowledge of the newest guest and someone they had deemed unsociable to the maximum. They obviously knew each other more than anyone present. And that definitely sounded suspicious, like something illegal. Just what was that guy doing for a living? Sirius was especially suspicious, even Harry wouldn't share that in the letters. Either the boy didn't know or was forbidden to do so. Didn't help to ease the man's concern and dislike for the sneaky bastard in front of him.

"You know each other?"

"A long story," Danny said, while Severus remained silent, agreeing with his friend. It was their story neither was eager to share.

"I hope it won't come to this," Albus said, effectively ending that part of the conversation. "Oh, Molly, finally! Close the door, please. Don't forget the charm," he asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"A charm?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Fred and George are as resourceful as ever," Arthur said with a note of pride and exhaustion. He had to live with the two, after all.

"And nosy," Alastor added, sharing only the annoyance.

"Alright, now we can go on to the more important things, when no one can eavesdrop," Albus continued. "Remus. You and Tonks should go to York. The situation there regards werewolves. We must convince a pack to refrain from joining, too."

"Not much," Danny commented.

"We are doing everything we can. Ambushes, negotiations, everything must be done carefully, so as not to call the attention of the Ministry," Remus explained. "And if a single one of them snatches on us afterwards, it will be a handful to deal with. I hope you understand."

Danny tapped on the table and nodded. "Don't worry about me, none will even remember my name afterwards. Just for the note...is the entire Order present here?"

"Well," Bill Weasley added. "Plus-minus five."

"Just peachy," Phantom ran a hand through his hair.

"You think we don't know that?" Sirius said without enthusiasm. "But we are trying. I hope you aren't going to just go out of that door now when the chances are so faint?" He asked sarcastically.

Danny chuckled. "Why such drama? It will take more than a scum of wizarding kind to scare me."

No one could ever put it as bluntly. Everyone liked that and agreed. They were indeed a group of the most disgusting members of their people.

"Aren't you an optimist."

Danny gave that aristocratic shine and charming smile which seemed to suit his well-dressed persona. Once again. It was as if there was a switch which turned such air on and off.

"Try not to be once your life takes a turn from being literal hell to becoming a heaven. I used to do dirty work for the living, despised by my own employers. Now, I have so much money that the Order will never feel any need in resources."

Needless to mention the relief they felt. It was one of the key questions of their organization. No one present was that rich, Dumbledore's fortune was that of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Meaning that it would be noticed. Weasleys were not even going to be talked about. The funding could be used to provide them with the information. And there were numerous gates the key to which was money.

"And where have you taken it?" Sirius inquired further. He HAD to know more.

"Long story short, one of the bastards I killed had plenty of it. And the rule was that whoever beats him will take everything. Including multiple titles, and now I am Lord Phantom."

Such luck, everyone thought. It sounded way too good to be true. But no one had any reason to actually distrust his loyalty. That man housed the very boy the Dark Lord sought to destroy, by putting his own life, as well as his daughter's, at stake. Yet no one heard a word about some noble of wizarding kind which just decided to pop out of nowhere. But he seemed to had been present there for quite a while to witness the First Wizarding war. Then why did he look so young? So many questions were going to be left unanswered.

"Your dedication is admirable, Mr. Phantom. Are you willing to take part in some of the missions?"

"Sure thing," Danny smirked, leaning back. "It's been a while since I fought last time. I specialize in the undead, so you know. Is there anything concerning the subject?"

"That's a strange occupation."

"That's why the ghosts of Hogwarts hold my children in such high regard. The undead know me well and they are often misunderstood. Especially vampires. Poor things, actually. Imagine not being able to go out of your dark basement for god knows how long. Many just take the blood from blood banks now. But I digress. I have dedicated all my life to studying them and their nature. Not in a violent way, or, Ancients forbid, necromancy."

"I'm afraid there isn't anything of that sort," Dumbledore put on his half moon spectacles and looked at the small scroll. "Oh, Severus has reported that a group of Death Eaters is meeting in one of the houses in Nocturnal Alley. They are planning to stage a murder of a ministry official. One of those who support our claims. We have few supporters as it is."

"Yep. Kill them or..."

"I'm...afraid we cannot imprison them. So yes. You should do just that. Not alone however. Anyone else wants to accompany?"

"I'll do it personally, if I may," Phantom interrupted. "My style of dealing with thugs is not for a team."

"Or you don't want anyone to know something?" Sirius asked.

"Like what? I simply will do what I used to do one time. Manhunt on Dark wizards."

"This is a thing?" Someone asked.

"Indeed. Some people are willing to pay money for dealing with them. Usually a rival dark wizard who doesn't want to ask aurors, but I wasn't complaining. I came by using that money. Now I'm done with this, ever since my daughter's birth. I even helped Severus on several occasions. So the president of snakes' fan club wouldn't get angry on him."

"Just perfect. Harry is raised by a Death Eater."

"He is as much a Death Eater as you are, Black," Severus responded.

"Quit this, you all," Alastor said. "Save your bickering for the latter."

Dumbledore looked curious, his eyes sparkling. "If you want, Mr. Phantom. I trust in your abilities. I'll give you the exact address later. Take care. Now, to the other assignments."

Soon enough, all assignments were given to the groups of the Order. Then the members shuffled away from the kitchen, a river of multiple hats and colorful robes moved towards the exit. Someone bid farewell, someone was thoughtful about the missions ahead. Fewer part of the Order was staying behind. Weasleys, as their family was staying in the Grimmauld place, Sirius, as he was a wanted prisoner and could not leave the safe haven. Danny was sharing a few words with Severus, where no one could overhear their conversation.

"No damn way, Severus," Danny said. "He actually lets you into inner sanctum?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord seems to...trust me enough. He is obviously hiding something, but that's better than nothing."

"He reads minds, if I recall correctly."

"Indeed. But I'm strong in occlumency."

"Ah, yes. I remember. Well, cannot help but congratulate you, my friend. You are fooling Baldy himself once more. And that's something. Not many live to lie a single time."

Severus rolled his eyes and went to the entrance. He wasn't the most emotional person around. For Danny that reaction was enough. He walked his friend to the entrance. Others just watched the two go, dumbfounded to no ends. Even Dumbledore wasn't used to Severus being accompanied by someone, much less conversing in more pleasant way. How the childish noble and the gloomy potion master got along no one could understand. There must have been...something which made them friends in the first place.

Little did they know how dark the path of the innocent looking young man was, that it led to their fortunate meeting.

After the gloomy potion master left without saying a word of farewell to anyone. Just your typical Snape. Danny then stopped Tonks from tripping over the umbrella stand, for which she was immensely grateful. She hated that hollow troll leg. Soon very few remained after most left. Muttering something to himself, Sirius retreated back inside the building. Well, actually deeper, because he hadn't even step his foot outside.

"Oh, Daniel, are you hungry?" Molly asked as the stark haired man closed the door behind them. "We were just about to have dinner."

Danny smiled, fixing his gloves. "No, I'm not, Mrs. Weasley. But a cup of tea would be nice."

The redhead smiled and went to the kitchen. "Then could you please tell the children to come down? Oh, and please, for Merlin's sake, be as quiet as possible."

And once again Phantom was left in the shadows about what was going on. He shook his head and went upstairs soundlessly. He wasn't that angry, Danny had some secrets of his own, so it was only fair. Not beneficial at all to their cause, however. One day it would backfire greatly. Phantom stopped near the door through which the rustle was heard. He politely knocked first, his past accidents had taught him that. After hearing positive response, Danny went in.

The kids had arranged themselves around the room. Most of them sat on the beds. Danielle and Harry were there, along with Hermione and Ron, to which Phantom was yet to say hello, as well as Ginny, Ron's sister, sitting on a chair. Fred and George, who had been previously described as nosy pranksters were among Danny's favorites in their family. Not to mention the contraband for their adventures. It would forever be stricken from historic records.

"Well, good evening everyone," Phantom greeted, receiving the similar response. "Catching up, I presume?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled unenthusiastically, giving a brief glance at his friends. Danielle gave her father a look as well. There was obviously something between them, and Phantom suspected what exactly.

"How did the meeting go?" Fred asked.

"Obviously it must have been VERY boring," George added.

Danny smirked, leaning on the cane in his arm. "So boring that I won't bother you by telling it."

The twins were disgruntled by the response, while the rest couldn't help but snicker at the backfired plan. But that would have been so nice to know what exactly they talked about downstairs. Phantom chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Alright, you rascals, come down to eat. And maybe later I'll tell you something irrelevant," he whispered. "Like what me and Severus did one day to Greyback," Danny burst laughing. "Oh, that dungbomb in his pocket was priceless. I'm sorry, am I rambling again?"

"Yes," everyone responded simultaneously.

Phantom gestured for everyone to follow him downstairs. Harry approached him slowly, going through the river of his friends.

"Dad, in all honesty, what exactly was there?"

He really hoped that of all people his father would be the most cooperative. Phantom looked down at him and patted his shoulder.

"Are you asking me this when the entire house can hear you?" He asked back with sarcasm and a tiny smirk.

His children got the message and brightened. It was but a small hint on the current predicament, meaning that he would tell them later. He never kept secrets from them, it was his philosophy. Others didn't understand the double bottom of the statement. Soon the group entered the kitchen, where they were supposed to eat. For that purpose they had to go down into the basement once again. There everything was being prepared for dinner. Danny immediately went to help Bill scoop all the scrolls and put away the goblets. Weasley appreciated it, as Tonks was of little help with her clumsiness, although she did help nonetheless. Granted, toppling a candle on the parchment, but it survived at least.

Harry and Ellie looked around curiously. Yes, the place obviously showed the signs of someone actively conversing before them. In the corner was some pile of smelly rags, which soon turned out to be a person. Mrs. Weasley saw them and greeted the visitors once again, thus startling her husband. Arthur beamed at them and got up from his chair.

"Harry, Ellie, what a nice visit!" He greeted, shaking their hands vigorously.

"Hello, Mr.Weasley," the siblings responded simultaneously.

"How was your journey, Harry?" Bill asked, holding a stack of parchment. "I hope Moody didn't bring you here via Greenland?"

"Oh, he tried," Tonks grumbled.

Danny snorted. "Oh, please, my children have seen enough of white furry beasts."

His children couldn't resist a small laugh. It was fun messing with everyone around. To Harry it also gave a small tint of satisfaction. At least there was something he knew and others didn't. Hopefully these series of petty conflicts wouldn't lead to anything serious in the end. He had cooled down more or less by the moment. Harry was now pissed off only with Dumbledore, by whose orders no one could scribble a single line to him.

"Uhm, I'm terribly sorry..." Danny started. "Where should I put these papers?"

"Oh, let me do that," Bill suggested, taking out a wand of his. "Evanesco!"

The papers vanished.

"We should have put them away right after," a voice sounded from the entrance.

Everyone turned there, facing one Sirius Black. The shaggy haired man smiled at seeing his godson. It did seem a bit strained, but it was hardly because another, unwelcomed person was present. He seemed somewhat gloomy since the moment they came, obviously it had been like that for a while beforehand. Harry's reaction to him was more enthusiastic.

"Sirius!" He called happily, before hugging the former prisoner.

Everyone smiled at seeing this. Phantom leaned against the wall, observing this. He was in two minds about the scene. But if Harry was happy, then so was he, the stark haired man ultimately decided. There was nothing bad, although he had a mutual dislike for his son's godfather. Harry pulled away, still smiling. After all, he hadn't properly seen Sirius for a year. Phantom had provided a safe way of communication, but Sirius didn't know how to use a phone, sadly. Well, they had an entire summer now for that.

"Uhm," Ellie called. "What's with this pile of rags?" She pointed at a chair.

"That's just Mundungus," Sirius responded, looking there as well.

"Some'n say m'name?' Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I agree with Sirius. . . ." He raised a very grubby hand in the air, his small eyes unfocused.

"Good morning good sir," Danny smirked. "You are under arrest."

"WHAT?!" Mundungus jumped from his seat, wide awake all of a sudden, before a laughter told him that he had been bamboozled.

Grumbling under his nose, the small man plumped on his seat. Then, at seeing Harry, his eyes widened.

"Blimey, tis' Harry Potter!" He gasped.

Then, he fumbled in his pockets, before taking out a pipe of dirty black wood. Using magic he ignited the contents of the foul tool. Green smoke hid his face for a moment. Danny narrowed his eyes, before flicking his hand lazily. The smoke evaporated that instant.

"Excuse me," Phantom said cooly. "May you smoke this thing elsewhere? You may want cancer in your lungs, but the others don't."

"I told him to stop doing so at the kitchen!" Molly called, an obvious hint hidden in her voice.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Molly."

Mundungus laughed nervously, extinguishing the pipe and putting it away, leaving behind a smell of socks thrown into a bonfire.

"I'll need some help if we want to have dinner before midnight," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, Danielle, you may sit, the trip you had must have been exhausting."

"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.

"Er–no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today."

"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.

The process of preparation still began. Mrs. Weasley was fussing around the cauldron, as the vegetables were being massacred on the wooden board. The others were just putting the plates, goblets and other tools for eating. Phantom siblings sat at the table, soon joined by their father, who was lazily doing his part with telekinesis. He lied on the back of his chair, even he was tired. He and Sirius avoided looking at each other, the former staring at the pretty grim ceiling.

Harry felt something brush against his knees and started, but it was only Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, who wound himself once around Harry's legs, purring, then jumped on to Sirius's lap and curled up.

Danny smirked. "Would you look at that. A dog and a cat," he chuckled.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, scratched the cat absent-mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim-faced, to Harry.

"Had a good summer so far?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "Hard to say. There are a lot of things to do at home."

"Yet someone sneaked out despite my humble request," Danny noted, before looking at Danielle. "Not sure if I am proud that you managed to break through my defenses or still pissed."

The girl laughed nervously. "Well, I learned from the best."

"Oh, I'm touched," Danny deadpanned.

"What have you been doing?" Sirius pressed.

"Oh, common, Sirius," Harry sighed. "What people do at summer. There are a lot of lakes to swim in, a lot of muggle stuff, too. Extra studies are a bother, though."

Phantom gasped dramatically.

"What studies?" Asked Sirius.

"The boy is the inheritor of my wealth in the muggle world. I want him to know the things Hogwarts doesn't teach. Is that a bother?" Danny looked at Harry, who wasn't sure what to say. "I thought the schedule was flexible."

He summoned a list from nowhere.

"Uhm, no, it's not that, Dad. I'm just...not that interested."

"I see...we'll have to speak 'bout this later."

For the first time, something like a grin flitted across Sirius's free.

"Then I don't know what you're complaining about, myself."

"What?" said Harry incredulously.

"Personally, I'd have welcomed a dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights. . . . I've been stuck inside for a month."

"That sucks," Danny said bluntly.

"You have no idea."

'Wow, they didn't argue on something,' Harry and Ellie thought incredulously.

Something told them that henceforth that's going to be a wild summer.


End file.
